Little Voices
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Perhatikan suara hatimu yang paling kecil, mungkin itu membawamu kepada apa yang paling kau inginkan — Finchel. Special for Album fic Challenges. Inspired by Little Voices album from Sara Bareilles


AUTHOR's NOTE FIRST ^^!:

Glee adalah punyanya Fox. Dan juga, Ryan Murphy. =)

Fanfic ini dibuat untuk _Challenge_ Album-Fic [s]dan juga, err, trade-art antara saya dengan Sekar[/s] dengan pilihan album **Little Voices**oleh **Sara Bareilles**

Untuk ketidak jelasan cerita ini, mohon maaf. Saya akan membuatnya multichap bersambung dengan fokus hubungan Finn Hudson dan Rachel Berry. Timeline-nya setelah PoM. Saya gak mau denger protes kalau ini (jauh)melenceng dari episode Home, wong saya belum nonton saat tulisan ini dibuat *ngeles luar biasa*

_Enjoy_ _your coffee, ladies and gentleman!_

**Little Voices **

**1****st**** Song : **Gravity

Seperti apa tingkah laku orang jatuh cinta?

Membuntuti orang yang ia sukai. Selalu mencuri pandang setiap pintu kesempatan tidak dikunci. Mengukir tulisan nama orang yang disukai seakan-akan itu kata-kata terindah di dunia. Mencari tahu segalanya tentang dirinya. Diam-diam selalu berhalusinasi dalam tidurnya bahwa orang yang paling ia cintai itu menjadi miliknya, selalu, dan selamanya.

Pertanyaan kedua: seperti apa _seharusnya_ yang dilakukan oleh orang yang jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang sudah dijaring orang lain? Apa orang itu harus mundur? Atau harus tetap maju memperjuangkan sebuah percik kecil bernama cinta?

Finn Hudson, sang _quarter-back_ dan _lead male vocalist_ kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia menyukai Rachel Berry. Dan Rachel adalah milik Jesse. Dan itu bukan lagi hak-nya. Dan mengambil sesuatu yang bukan haknya adalah tindak yang tak terpuji menurut pelajaran manapun. Jadi, ia memilih mundur dari persaingan, dan setidaknya ia melakukan hal yang (seharusnya) terpuji.

…tapi bukankah selalu ada _pengecualian_ untuk segalanya?

Masalahnya, apa ini termasuk ke dalam pengecualian?

Seperti yang sudah ia ucapkan, ia tak mengerti apa-apa tentang ini. Ia hanya ingin menjalani sesuatu dengan mengalir, menyenangkan, dan simpel seperti remaja seusianya. Dan ia.. ia malah berhubungan dengan sebuah kompleksitas yang membuat kepalanya meradang.

"Finn, kerjakan soal di depan."

Suara sang guru, William Schuester yang menyeruak ke telinganya yang terkulai bingung itu membuatnya tersadar penuh dari lamunan penuh déjà vu setiap melihat Rachel Berry di depannya.

Dengan tangan gadis itu bergayut di belah kanan Jesse.

Lagi dan lagi ia terseret dalam gravitasi perasaannya – yang orang-orang sering sebut itu dengan sebuah kata yang sangat sederhana tapi bersayap maknanya : cinta.

Sambil melengos, ia pun maju ke depan, lalu mengerjakan soal yang ada di atas papan tulis itu, sementara saat ia melewati bangku Rachel, ia palingkan mukanya, tak ingin disangka bahwa ia masih menyukai Rachel.

* * *

Ada yang berkata kehidupan itu sangat tidak adil. Dan untuk Rachel, hari ini merasa kehidupan sangat, sangat kejam.

Saat ia tadi hendak menaruh buku-bukunya di loker, tanpa sengaja sudut matanya menangkap sebuah sosok atletis yang sedang berbincang dengan salah seorang anggota _cheerleader_, Santana. Dan mereka tampak sedang mengobrol sangat seru. Rachel sendiri sebenarnya tidak terbiasa menguping, tapi entah mengapa … ia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka obrolkan.

"Kencan? Tapi kita sudah dua kali kencan dan kedua-duanya tidak berjalan dengan mulus!"

"Tapi..," suara yang satu itu memohon, meski nadanya intimidatif, ".. ini bisa membuat Rachel cem-bu-ru."

"Ia sudah punya Jesse," nada itu terdengar lelah

"Kau payah," goda gadis di hadapan pria itu, "Menyerah begitu saja."

"Baiklah," pria itu mengantongi tangannya, ingin mencari 'kartu as' yang sebenarnya memang tak ia miliki dari awal, "Aku mau."

Gadis itu terhenyak, syok di tempat. Kenapa juga sih ia harus mendengar cerita seperti ini? Baru saja ia memulai sebuah awal baru dengan Jesse, ternyata .. ia tak bisa. Ia ternyata tak sekuat yang dipikirkannya.

Ia mencoba berjalan dengan tegar, tapi pemuda itu berhasil menemukan titik lemahnya dan menghancurkan semuanya. Semua kekuatan yang susah payah ia bangun, semuanya hancur.

Mungkin ia seharusnya menyadari. Finn memang tidak mau menerima _sing-off_ itu bukan karena ingin menghargainya. Sama sekali bukan. Ia hanya tidak lagi menyukai Rachel.

"Hei, Rach. Ada apa dengan muka kusutmu itu?"

Sebuah pelukan solid tiba-tiba menyelimutinya dari belakang. Amat familiar. Suaranya, dan gayanya ini.. ia sangat kenal betul siapa orang yang seperti ini.

"Jesse. Eh, hei."

Dengan pelukan hangat itu, Rachel mengira –hanya mengira—bahwa mungkin ini semua hanya sejarah yang ingin menyeruak keluar dari kotak Pandora-nya.

* * *

"Tema untuk tugas kali ini adalah _gravity_. Jadi, nyanyikanlah lagu yang memiliki judul _Gravity_."

Mr. Schuester, sang pelatih Glee itu menuliskan kata "GRAVITY" besar-besar di papan tulis. Memberi penekanan kepada semua murid yang memerhatikan –beberapa sambil lalu.

"Nah, ada yang mau bertanya?"

Tidak ada tangan yang mengacung. Tampaknya semua mengerti –atau malah malas bertanya. Tapi dari keseluruhan muka-muka itu, mereka tampaknya tidak punya pertanyaan tentang tema untuk kali ini. Setidaknya menurut yang William Schuester lihat.

Tapi, tampaknya pikiran Will yang merasa lega bahwa ia bisa langsung menunggu hasil dari anak-anak itu harus dipendam dulu, karena ada sebuah telunjuk yang mengacung di udara.

"Silahkan, Rachel," nadanya terdengar antusias.

Gadis ikal itu langsung bangkit dan memulai pertanyaannya. "Mr. Schuester, bolehkah untuk tugas ini kita mengerjakannya berdua? Aku dan Jesse ingin mengerjakan ini berdua."

William Schuester menarik nafas sejenak. "Boleh, Rachel. Dan untuk kalian semua yang ingin mengerjakannya bersama, kalian boleh melakukannya."

"Terimakasih, Mr. Schuester," gadis itu mempersilahkan diri dan duduk kembali.

"Ada yang mau bertanya lagi?"

Semua orang diam hening. Tak ada lagi acungan tangan di udara. Semua tampak puas dengan penjelasan guru mereka.

Dan khusus untuk Finn, keheningan ini adalah sebuah imaji, imaji tentang perasaannya. Tentang semua rasa sakit hatinya yang lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa lemah secara batin – meski ia adalah seseorang yang terlihat kuat di luar.

* * *

"Perhatikan bolanya!"

Begitu kata _Coach _Tanaka melihat Finn konsentrasinya buyar dan sebagai resikonya, bola basket itu akhirnya direbut oleh tim lawan. Sementara itu, pemuda itu hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri. _Lagi dan lagi, sial_.

Untunglah, salah seorang rekan se-timnya berhasil merebut bola itu, lalu melakukan _3 point shoot_ yang menyelamatkan kedudukan timnya. Dan beberapa detik setelah lemparan indah bernilai 3 itupun, terdengar bunyi peluit selesai dari gurunya.

"Untung itu cuma latihan," komentar Ken Tanaka melihat performa Finn yang tumben-tumbennya merosot seperti itu. "Ada masalah apa?"

Finn, sembari duduk dan menyeka keringatnya, tersenyum lemah. "Aku hanya ada sedikit masal-"

"Cinta?" tanya sang guru, tiba-tiba merasakan vibra yang sama. Entah Finn yang berhalusinasi atau memang sang pelatih tiba-tiba memasang muka simpatik.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti pasti selesai."

"_Nanti_ itu apakah saat babak penyisihan?" tanya guru itu, menjebak dengan keklisean.

Finn langsung membeku di tempat, tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa.

* * *

"Apa itu semua hanyalah fantasi?"

Rasanya Finn ingin bertanya begitu melihat Rachel dan Jesse dari hari ke hari semakin dekat. Tadi, saat ia hendak pulang, ia menemukan 'pasangan sejati' ini juga hendak pulang. Tampaknya mereka sedang menggarap tugas Glee.

Entah mengapa, melihat kedekatan Rachel dengan Jesse membuatnya bertanya, lagi dan lagi, apakah ia yang terlalu banyak bermimpi.

…_padahal saat kita menyanyikan mash-up antara Borderline dan Open Your Heart, semuanya terasa nyata._

Lagi-lagi ia membatin sendiri. Sebuah bisikan sedih nan melankolis yang tidak cocok keluar dari mulutnya –dan ia masih terlalu malu untuk mengeluarkan pernyataan seperti itu.

Ia akhirnya mencoba melangkah maju tanpa menatap dua sejoli itu.

* * *

"Ms. Pillsburry."

"Silahkan masuk, Finn."

Entah mengapa, pria ini terlalu berat untuk menanggung ini semua sehingga ia akhirnya memilih untuk mengeluarkan isi hatinya kepada guru bimbingan konselornya ini, meski ia tak yakin bahwa wanita higenis ini punya penyelesaian untuknya.

"Saya ingin menceritakan sesuatu."

"Silahkan, Finn."

Pemuda itu mulai mereka-reka mulai dari mana ia harus memulai ceritanya. Apa ia harus mulai dengan Rachel berpacaran dengan Jesse? Atau harus ia mulai dengan pacarannya ia dengan Rachel? Atau malah lebih jauh lagi, dimulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka – _segalanya?_

Dan lagi-lagi, ia mematung.

"Silahkan kamu ceritakan dari mana saja yang paling kamu suka, Finn."

"Saya merasa bahwa semua bagian rasanya layak diceritakan," ucapnya, setengah frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Err, baiklah, kau mulai dari awal saja," kata Emma, mencoba menenangkan pemuda yang frustasi ini. "Coba tarik nafas dulu, Finn."

Meski ia merasa bahwa saran itu aneh, tapi Finn toh tetap melakukannya. Ia menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan beberapa kali, dan entah mengapa ia merasa lebih tenang.

"Aku akan mulai dari cerita awalnya."

Lalu mengalirlah semua cerita pria itu tentang Rachel: pertemuan pertamanya, hal-hal yang terjadi di Glee yang membuat perasaannya menguat, hubungan mereka yang akhirnya mencapai tahap pacaran, ia yang memutuskan sepihak, Rachel yang menolak permintaannya untuk balik, dan akhirnya sampai pada bagian yang menurutnya paling sulit.

Ia cemburu.

"Kurasa itu hal yang normal, Finn."

"Tapi mengapa semua ini jadi sangat _rumit_?" tanya pemuda itu, tak terima.

"Karena itulah tahapan menuju dewasa. Nanti kau akan menemukan jodohmu sendiri. Aku takkan terlalu cemas tentang itu."

"Saya belum berniat menikah, Ms. Pillsburry," katanya, merasa bahwa omongan mereka sudah salah jalur.

"Maksudku, kau sebaiknya mengikuti saja alur kehidup.."

"Bahkan jika kehidupan berlaku tidak adil dengan dirimu?" suara itu sudah sampai klimaks frustasinya.

Emma, mencoba menenangkan sang murid yang tampak sangat depresi itu, memberinya minum, mencoba menenangkannya. "Tenanglah, Finn. Semua orang pasti pernah mengalami masa-masa beratnya."

Setelah beberapa teguk dihabiskan, Finn menjadi lebih tenang _sedikit_. "Maaf, tadi aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku, Ms. Pillsburry."

"Tidak apa-apa," kata Ms. Pillsburry, mengerti sepenuhnya. "Kurasa itu hal normal. Mencintai seseorang yang dimiliki orang lain.. cemburu… itu semua normal."

"Kau sadar bahwa ada pilihan di sini. Merebutnya atau meninggalkannya. Menurut hatimu, mana yang harus kau pilih, itulah yang kau ikuti. Tentu dengan segala resikonya," jelas sang guru hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kuinginkan," katanya sekenanya.

"Kurasa, di saat-saat seperti ini, dengarkanlah kata hati kecilmu. Menyendirilah. Barangkali kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang kau butuhkan," kata Ms. Pillsburry, seperti menghayati nasihat itu.

Finn, meski masih merasa bingung, mencoba mengambil nasihat itu ke otaknya. "Terimakasih, Ms. Pillsburry."

* * *

Dilihatnya bintang-bintang di angkasa. Dibiarkan kehidupannya sesaat tanpa gadget-gadget yang hanya menjadi pelampiasan rasa stress-nya. Dicobanya mencari cahaya di tengah kegelapan. Dan ia menemukan bintang-bintang.

Tapi Finn tetap tidak menemukan jawaban yang ia minta.

Kata hatinya terus terbungkam dalam rasa bingung, dalam semua aturan-aturan yang ia ketahui. Kata hatinya terus berperang, sementara ia harus membuat keputusan secepatnya.

_Kaulah yang memutuskan untuk menjauhi Rachel, kan?_

Suara hati itu berbisik, memintanya untuk mencoba.

_Cobalah Santana._

..tapi ia tak menyukai Santana.

_Kau tak pernah tahu. Itu kan baru dua kali_.

..dua kali ia pikir sudah cukup untuk mengakhiri.

Dan tiba-tiba, matanya memandang kalender. Sebuah angka ia coret dengan warna merah. Tanggal ia memiliki janji kencan dengan Santana. Dua hari lagi.

Dengan determinasi rapuh, pria itu memutuskan untuk mencoba untuk ketiga kali – dan yang terakhir.

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

.

.

Bagaimana Finn bisa memikirkan gadis di hadapannya ini jika lagu yang diputar oleh _band live_ café ini malah lagu yang membuatnya terus menerus mengingat cinta lamanya.

Rachel Berry.

Ia rasanya ingin langsung bangkit dan meminta Santana untuk memilih tempat lain. Tapi ia tak enak untuk berkata begitu, apalagi Santana sudah repot-repot men-_reserved_ tempat mereka. Rasanya ia kurang ajar kan kalau memintanya untuk pindah tempat?

"Finn, kau mau pesan apa?"

Suara centil itu mengganggu pikirannya. Finn bahkan tidak sadar bahwa menunya sudah ada dari tadi!

"Err, kurasa aku mau yang kamu pesan saja. Aku tidak tahu tentang makanan Meksiko."

"Bagaimana dengan _nachos_?" tawar Santana, dengan nada yang _sangat_ manis, yang entah mengapa malah membuat Finn ingin muntah di tempat.

"Boleh," ia tak ingin berpikir keras saat ini.

"Baiklah. _Waiter!_" tangan Santana melambai memanggil pelayan yang kini sedang berjalan bolak-balik seperti setrika.

.

_You hold me without touch.  
You keep me without chains.  
I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain._

.

.

Entah mengapa pria itu hanyut lagi dengan nada yang dinyanyikan _band_ itu. Lirik itu terlalu pas untuk dirinya yang saat ini sangat rapuh. _Ia memang selalu memilikiku. Ia memang selalu menarik hatiku_. Hatinya berbisik, bahkan salah satu relung hatinya yang terdalam berkata untuk lari saja dari café ini dan tidak memerhatikang gadis cantik di hadapannya ini.

"Hei, Finn, mari kita ngobrol. Sepertinya pesanannya masih datang lama. Kita ngobrol, yuk," kata Santana. Nada itu.. nada yang Finn tahu sekali. Sebuah nada menggoda, mengajak untuk _lebih_ dari sekedar berbicara.

"Baiklah."

Tapi ia teringat determinasi rapuhnya tadi malam: _coba dengan Santana_. _Lupakan Rachel_.

"Kau suka _band_ apa?"  
"Err, Queen, The Beatles, Prince. Linkin Park. Maroon 5," jawabnya asal, "Hanya hal-hal yang standar."

"Aku juga suka band itu." Dari nada itu, kedengaran sekali bahwa Santana hanya memakai topeng terbaiknya untuk pesta bersama "sang pangeran".

"Oh ya, kau mau pilih lagu apa untuk tugas _Glee_ nanti?" tanya Finn, tiba-tiba teringat tugas yang diberikan Mr. Schuester.

"Aku tidak tahu. Itu tidak penting, tahu," kata Santana, mengangkat bahu, santai.

"Aku juga belum tahu mau menyanyikan lagu apa," kata Finn. _Tapi bukan dengan alasan itu tidak penting. Aku terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan tugas saat ini_, batinnya.

"Ah, topiknya tidak seru," kata Santana, dari tatapannya terbaca ia seperti ingin menguak sesuatu dari Finn. "_Biggest lie ever committed?_" tanyanya, tersenyum penasaran.

.

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over...  
Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long._

.

.

Dengan lirik yang sempat menyusup di telinganya itu, pemuda itu langsung tahu apa kebohongan terbesarnya yang ia lakukan.

"Kurasa, kebohongan terbesarku… adalah mengencanimu, Santana," jawabnya spontan, sementara kini hatinya mulai mengutuki.

.. meski di sebuah sudut hatinya, ia berkata bahwa ini adalah sebuah kemenangan. Kejujuran adalah hal terbaik yang bisa orang lakukan, bukan?

"Aku selalu menyukai Rachel. Jadi.. kurasa, aku seharusnya tidak pernah mengencanimu, Santana. Maaf," kata Finn, meski nada itu tak penuh penyesalan. Terselip kebahagiaan malah di nada itu.

"Kau bodoh," desis Santana, "Rachel tidak menyukaimu."

"Aku memang bodoh," jawabnya asal. "Selamat tinggal, Santana." Pria itu lalu cepat mengambil _nachos _yang ada di baki pelayan yang ternyata sudah di hadapan mereka, lalu keluar dari café, melenggang.

* * *

Tepuk tangan riuh mengiringi selesainya penampilan Rachel dan Jesse dengan "Gravity" dari Coldplay. Kini, Finn akan menampilkan pilihannya.

Ia pun maju, meminta piano untuk memainkan lagu pilihannya – Gravity dari A Perfect Circle – dan ia mulai menyanyi.

_Lost again  
Broken and weary  
Unable to find my way  
Tail in hand  
Dizzy and clearly unable to  
Just let this go  
_.

Tatapan Finn pada Rachel yang sangat intens itu telah membuat gadis itu kini membeku di bangkunya. Cepat-cepat dipalingkan mukanya saat mereka menemukan satu titik temu.

Tapi, Rachel tak bisa membohongi. Ia sangat tenggelam dengan suara Finn. Ia seperti merasa bahagia… dan untuk sesaat ingin mengulangi masa lalu lagi.

.. sampai tangan Jesse menyadarkannya. _Yeah, welcome to the real world_.

.

.

.

_I am surrendering to the gravity and the unknown  
Catch me heal me lift me back up to the sun  
I choose to live, I choose to live_.

.

Selesainya lagu itu ditandai dengan tepuk tangan para teman-temannya yang kagum. Dan saat itu juga, Finn menyisiri, mengharapkan orang yang ia sayangi untuk ikut merayakannya.

Dan ia menemukan Rachel, dengan rikuh, ikut bertepuk tangan.

Saat itu juga, ia tahu pilihannya sudah tepat.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~~**

**

* * *

**

Ngomong-ngomong, tulisan saya nista, kan? Ini mah ngarep-ngarepnya saya doang yang otaknya gaje ini

Dan, jika anda berkenan, reviewlah. XD


End file.
